The Real Clamor and the Clangor
by Goodbye Gilmore Girls
Summary: What would have happened if Luke and Lorelai weren't interuped when they were disarming the bells. What should have happened in The Clamor and the Clangor.


I know it has been done before but I have an idea and I wanted to see if it worked.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character just the story.

888888888888888888

**The Real Clamor and the Clangor **

_LUKE: You know, none of this is any of your business. _

_LORELAI: It's absolutely my business. _

_LUKE: How? _

_LORELAI: Because! I wasted a week of my life adjusting to the idea that you had moved only to find out that you haven't moved. _

_LUKE: How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed! I still see you everyday, I still cook your food, I still serve your coffee. What do you care? _

_LORELAI: I care. _

_LUKE: Why? _

_LORELAI: Because I don't want you to move. _

_LUKE: Why? Why don't you want me to move? _

888888888888888888

"Why? Why Luke. Are you really asking that?" Now Lorelai was getting angry. Was he really that clueless?

"Yes Lorelai I am asking that." Luke was equally as angry as Lorelai.

"With you moving away it means I won't get to hang out with you. I love hanging out with you and spending time with you. With you moving in with Nicole it means you're not just mine any more."

Lorelai took one last look at Luke before she walked out. She didn't know if she had ever seen Luke look so confused and shocked the many years she had known him. When she got outside she just started crying. She didn't know why. It was just Luke. But that was it. It was Luke. He had always been there for her, but now that he had moved in with Nicole he would always be there for her.

Lorelai ran the all the way to her house. She didn't want anyone asked her why she had been crying. When she got inside all she wanted to do was climb into bed and cry, so that is what she did. She changed into her pyjamas and hopped into bed.

Just as she had done this there was a knock at the door.

"Lorelai." She heard Luke's voice calling. "Lorelai."

He continued this for about 5 more minutes until he gave up. Lorelai just stayed in bed trying to get to sleep. When sleep did come to her it was a very uneasy one. She kept waking up in a hot sweat.

At around 5:30 the next morning she woke up once again but decides to get up. She got into the shower and then got dressed for work. She had to go down stairs for her morning coffee. There was none left in the house so she had to go to Doose's. Usually she would just go to Luke's but she couldn't do that this morning or ever.

On her way to Doose's she had to walk past Luke's. She tried to resist the temptation of looking in but it was just to strong. When she did, she saw him and after a few moment he too saw her. He looked out the window and straight into her eyes. He was about to come out when Miss Patty bumped into him. When he looked back out the window Lorelai was already in Doose's.

Lorelai tried to spend as little time in Doose's as she could, hoping that Luke hadn't followed her in. She got her coffee, payed for it and ran home.

After she had had her morning coffee and Pop Tart she got, her stuff she needed for work, hoped into her Jeep and drove to work.

"Hey Lorelai." Sookie said as soon as Lorelai entered the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie."

"Are you ok? You look a fitted flushed."

"I'm fine. I've just had a very weird week."

"Ok." Sookie had known Lorelai for a long time and knew that she way lying. She didn't push it any further because she knew that if Lorelai wanted to talk about it she would.

"I'm going to go into my office and finish of some papers."

Once in her office she tried to get her mind on her work but she couldn't. She had confessed how she felt to Luke. There was no turning back now. She knew she was jealous but why? Was it because she liked Luke. Of course she liked Luke but as more than a friend. Before she had a chance to answer her question she hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"There is some one on the phone for you. I can't remember what his name is."

"Thankyou Michel." Lorelai picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lorelai."

"Jason. Hi."

"I haven't heard from you in a few days so I thought I might give you a call and see if you wanted to see if you wanted to get together tomorrow night." She really didn't want to see Jason at the moment. Especially now with her whole thing with Luke.

"I can't tomorrow. I got this meeting for the inn."

"How about Saturday?"

"I don't know. I'll have to check. How about I call you when I have and we can make definite plans then."

"Ok. That sounds good. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye."

Jason. How did he fit into all of this? Had see ever even liked him? The only reason she had gone out with him in the first place was because she was angry with her mum and wanted to piss her of. She had never really felt anything for Jason. She didn't really want to be with him. She wanted to break up with him and that was what she was going to do. She called him back made plans with him for Sunday.

888888888888888888

When Sunday came she was very nervous. She didn't know how she was going to do it, she was going to do it as a spear of the moment thing. She was a mess when Jason came to pick her up and even worse when they got to the restaurant.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." They ordered they meal and ate it in silence. When the waiter took the plates away Lorelai thought this time would be as good a time as any.

"Jason. Where do you see us going?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Well I have and I don't really see us going any where."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm really sorry Jason. I just don't see a us in the future." Jason looked at her for a moment and they got up and left. Lorelai got some money out of her wallet and threw it on the table and followed. She caught up with him just as he exited the door.

"Jason. I am really sorry." Jason stayed with his back to her.

"Sorry ain't going to cut it." He turned around and slapped her hard across the face. She fell to the ground.

"No one breaks up with Jason Stiles." With that he walked off.

Lorelai put her hand up to her face. She noticed she had blood on it. Jason had hot her so hard he had cut her across the face. She started crying. She hadn't wanted this. What had she wanted? She was to upset to figure it out now she just wanted to go to bed but she was too upset to drive. She pulled out her sell phone and called the only person she new would come.  
"Hello?"

"Luke. Can you come and pick me up?"

888888888888888888

About 20 minutes after she hung up the phone Lorelai noticed a green truck pull up next to her jeep.

"Lorelai are you…" When he saw the cut on her cheek he stopped. "Lorelai what happened?"

"Jason…Broke-up…angry..." She couldn't finish what she was saying she was so upset.

"Jason? Who is Jason?"

"He was my boyfriend."

"What happened?"

"I broke up with him and he got angry so he hit me."

"He hurt you."

"Luke can I just go home."

"Ok. Lets get you in the truck." He helped her up and walked her to his truck.

The drive home was a quiet one and before they knew it they were back in Star's Hollow. Luke stopped the truck out side of the diner.

"Why are we here?"

"I just figured you would want some coffee."

"Well, you figured right."

They walked into the diner and Luke got the coffee machine up and running. He poured her coffee and sat down next to her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Why would you thing I was avoiding you." Lorelai knew she had been avoiding him, she just didn't want him thinking that.

"Lorelai come on. I haven't seen you since Thursday. I really would like to know."

"I was just really embarrassed."

"About what you said?"

"Well yeh. Would you."

"What did you mean by it?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out. You have always been there for me and I really like having you to rely on but now that you have moved in with Nicole I feel like you and I won't be as close as we were. I don't walk to loose you."

"Lorelai you will never loose me."

"Of course I do."

"Good." Lorelai didn't notice but in the time that they were talking they were both moving closer to each other. They just sat there staring into each others eyes. They both moved in at the same time. There lips meet in a soft but loving kiss. As time went on the kiss got more and more passionate.

Lorelai broke away for a second. "I now know what I meant."

Luke took her hand a walked her upstairs. When they entered the room they continued from where they started off.

888888888888888888

The next morning when Lorelai wok up she forgot where she was for a moment. She then felt an arm around her and remember all of last night. She was in Luke's apartment, in Luke's bed with Luke's arm around her and it felt great. She turned over and saw Luke looking at her.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning. How did you sleep."

"Great. Better than I have weeks."

"Good. No regrets."

"Why would I regret it?"

"Well for one you just broke up with some one last night."

"Luke I broke up with him. I wanted that." It suddenly occurred to her that he might regret it. "How about you. Any regrets?"

"Are you kidding no way." They lay there in a comfortable silence when Lorelai saw something on the bed side table that made her very scared. It was his wedding ring.

"Luke. What about Nicole." Luke face suddenly changed from happy to kinda sad.

"Don't worry about Nicole. It is way over between us."

"What happened Luke?"

"Yesterday I went over to our house and I noticed this car out the front. I when inside and into our room and she was in bed with some other guy."

"Oh Luke I am so sorry."

"I'm surprisingly not that upset."

"Well ok then." She kissed him. "I have to get going or other wise I am going to be late for work." She hoped out of bed and tried finding her clothes.

"Can I have a shower here?"

"Sure go ahead." She head into the bathroom and had a long shower.

When she got out Luke was no longer in the upstairs. She walked down stairs and saw him n the kitchen. He had opened the diner up but there were only a few people in there. She when and sat down at the counter.

"You want coffee."

"To go please. I really have to get to the inn." He poured her the coffee and gave it to her.

"I'll see you later."

"I'll be back for either lunch or dinner."

"Bye." She walked out of the diner and down to her house. She ran upstairs got changed and jumped into her jeep. She would be going to the inn this afternoon but now she was driving to Litchfield. She had found the address to Luke and Nicole place on his table in the kitchen.

When she arrived at the house she saw two cars outside the house. She recognised one of them but didn't know where from. She ignored this and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Nicole answered the door a few seconds later. The smile she had on her face disappeared immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

"How could you do that to him? He was your husband. How could you disrespect him like that?"

"Of course you would be here to defend him."

"He is my friend. Of course I would defend him. You cheated on him…"

"Nicole honey who is that at the …Lorelai"

"Jason."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not the same thing you are apparently." She started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Nicole asked feeling a little left out. Lorelai suddenly go very angry. She pointed to bruise on her face, where Jason had hit her the night before.

"You see this. This is what you did to me for dumping you and all this time you were with her. You know what I don't care. You two deserve each other." With that she walked back to her car.

She drove all the way back to Star Hollow and went straight to the diner for the afternoon Luke fix.

"Hey. How has your morning been?" Luke asked her as she walked in.

"Eventful but they are better now."

"Come with me." He took her hand and let her into the store room. As soon as the door shut he kissed her. They pulled back after a few minutes.

"I didn't get to give you a good morning kiss."

She smiled at him as they walked out back into the diner. She couldn't get that smile off of her face. This was how she knew this was different than the other relationships she had had. Luke was the greatest guy she had ever been with. She wanted to be with him for ever.

888888888888888888

Really bad ending but I couldn't think of a better one. If you can tell me a better on I might repost it with your ending.

Please Review.


End file.
